justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bering I-86DP
The Bering I-86DP (often mistakingly spelled "Bering 1-86DP") is a large military cargo plane in Just Cause 2. Description The name "Bering" is a reference to Boeing, a real world aircraft manufacturer. It resembles the Lockheed C-130 Hercules and Airbus A400M in terms of its size and shape, but the C17 Globemaster, because of the engines. The Bering is the largest vehicle in the game and is a "tactical airlifter". Disappointingly, the plane's rear cargo hold cannot be opened. The only way to use this vehicle to transport anything besides Rico is to tether something to it. Oddly, the Bering's ailerons work backwards. When turning, the aileron of the inside wing will turn downwards, when in reality it would have to turn upwards to make the plane bank in that direction. Like many other airplanes in Just Cause 2, it has two different liveries: desert and forest. Performance Of all the planes in the game, it's the heaviest and slowest to react to controls. It is one of the fastest as well, as it has four jet engines. If the player is going slowly enough, it's nearly impossible to crash this aircraft during a landing because of its massive landing gear. The stopping distance is so short that you are able to take off again without turning around. It can take the weight of many vehicles. Therefore, tethering a vehicle to the plane and taking off will be no problem. Such vehicles include smaller planes, trucks and boats. It is the only plane that can lift the SV-1007 Stonewall. The Aeroliner 474 can lift it, but quickly nose-dives into the ground after the initial take-off. Many airstrips are not suitable for this aircraft, as the wingspan is too wide for many smaller airstrips. The plane can't safely land in smaller airports. There are still airstrips with suitable runways, however, such as Pulau Dayang Terlena. As with the Aeroliner, it's nearly impossible to fly the Bering upside down without any input from the environment. The maximum speed of this aircraft is about 212.73 MPH. Click to see how it was tested. Locations After Just Cause 2's first patch, which fixed spawning issues with some vehicles, the Bering I-86DP became the rarest vehicle in the game. Once you've completed both airbases at which the Bering takes off, there's no way to fly it again, unless you start a new game. *Taking off at two military airports; although once you have completed these settlements to 100%, they will not spawn again unless you perform a glitch at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. **A desert variant at the Kem Jalan Merpati airport, in the Lautan Lama Desert, at X:9435; Y:28190. One can make it spawn by driving down to where Colonel Dollah is and then drive back up to the runway. If you do this the plane will not be moving, making it easier to obtain. **Forest variant, on an island at the Kem Udara Wau Pantas airport: X:22160; Y:23265. *One forest variant is seen taking off from the Lembah Delima airport at the end of the mission Bridging New Contacts. *Crashed Berings can be found at two different locations on Hantu Island. One is found at X:1270; Y:3490 and another at X:2760; Y:2430. Obtaining one after base completion There is only one way to acquire the Bering after completing the bases without using glitches. Right after you complete either airbase, the Bering will spawn, giving you one last chance to fly it before it never spawns again. To obtain the Bering after completing both of the airbases at which it spawns using the infamous "bering race glitch cheat" method, use the following instructions and/or the video below. Note that the video starts where step 3 leaves off. #Start the race at Kem Udara Wau Pantas. #Quit the game. #Load last auto save. #As fast as you can, get in the car and﻿ follow the checkpoints to the runway. #Hijack the G9 Eclipse coming down the runway. You must use this particular aircraft in this particular instance; do not attempt to spawn one with mods. #Fly to the Bering spawn location shown and hijack it. Note that the bering does not spawn right away when you approach its spawn location. If you fail to hijack the Bering or the G9 Eclipse, it isn't necessary to repeat steps 1-3. Simply go to the menu and select the option to restart the challenge. Then, continue from step 4. Trivia *There's a partially modeled interior inside the Bering. This suggests that at one point players may have been able to open the cargo hold and transport objects. See also: Cut game content. *Because of how the collision model is coordinated, the Bering's tail wings are not solid and Rico will fall through them. *The Bering found at Kem Jalan Merpati can spawn two at the same time, one stationary and one about to take off. See the article for more details. *It can arguably be the rarest Panau Military vehicle in gameplay. The SV-1007 Stonewall still has three spawn locations. This one only has two spawn locations and never spawns without a pilot in it. *There is a modification that makes this plane act like an AC-130. That modification can be found here. *It is the successor to the Alexander AX-14 from Just Cause (1). Gallery Crashed Bering I-86DP on a Hantu Island beach.png|The remains of a crashed Bering I-86DP near the western beach on Hantu Island. Bering I-86DP near Panau City.png|Near Panau City. Bering.png|An orange one in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod. Video Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content